Why One shouldnt
by RandomBananaMan
Summary: The Dragon nights go through a series of things that people should not do.
1. Default Chapter

Why One shouldn't purchase a potato parrot

I totally didn't come up with this idea, my good friend, Sam, did. And none of these characters are mine.

Okay, Saabel, Nadil, Garfakcy, and Kharl are at the pet store. Nadil is looking desperately for a new pet. He's been to all the pet stores in town and has not found anything to his liking. Either that, or it ran away because it couldn't play fetch or do sit commands. So this is the last pet store in town.

"So, Nadil. You see anything that you like?" Kharl asked.

"Nah, not yet. But we haven't looked very much, so I'm just going to walk around for a little bit."

The salesperson eventually walked over to help Nadil, while Saabel, and Kharl stood around. Garfakcy just sat outside the front door, reading a book about the life of a demon.

"Eh, why is Nadil so stupid?" Saabel asked.

"We're all not that brilliant in the head now are we? I seem to remember a certain someone who got held back for two years." Kharl was always the one to make fun of others for not being as intelligent has him.

"Well we're all not living our life with alchemy like you do jerk off!"

Eventually, Nadil and the salesman walked over to Saabel and Kharl. He was holding a cage that held the new pet that he had purchased.

"You finally found one! Yes! Now we can go home!" Saabel said in excitement, while jumping up and down like a homeless person who just won the lottery.

"Yep. Meet my new pet. Ms. Cha Cha!" Everyone stared at the cage for an entire ten minutes. Saabel started scratching his head, wondering how stupid Nadil really was.

"Uh, are you aware that is a potato that's dressed up like a parrot?" Kharl asked knowing Nadil was too stupid to figure it out himself.

"Oh shut up. It's not a potato. I know a potato. It's orange and round and you have to cut it up and eat the middle and it burns your cuts."

"You're an idiot. Kharl's right. That's a potato. What you're talking about is an orange."

"Yes. You agree with me. It's orange. See, Saabel knows what he's talking about." They both just started at Nadil.

"Look." Saabel said as he gave Nadil a sigh. "That's a potato. You just got taken for your money."

"I don't diss your pet dog that it long and looks like a banana."

"That's because it is a banana!"

"Ms. Cha Cha and I are gonna be great buddies. I saw it. That's why I paid 50 bucks for it."

"YOU PAID 50 BUCKS?!" they both yelled.

"Yep. 50 bucks. Well, Ms. Cha Cha and I gotta get going. We're going to learn Pokemon attacks. Come on Ms. Cha Cha. Let's go." Nadil then skipped off out the door and walked home with his new pet. Garfakcy then walked in the door with the same look of confusion that everyone else had.

"Was that a dressed up potato?" he asked. Oo;;

"It was. It seems our friend has gone mental on us." Kharl responded.

The Next day, Nadil came to school with his head completely down. He walked over to Saabel and Kharl who were standing near the door to their first hour.

"Please don't tell me that your pet ran away! You've gotta be that stupid to lose a potato!" Saabel said as he rolled his eyes in sarcasm like he normally does.

"Ms. Cha Cha, was eaten. Bierrez cut her up and then put her in oil. It made something very similar to French fries.

"Well that stinks. BUT IT WAS A POTATO! THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE MEANT FOR!" Saabel said in irritation. Eventually, Saabel and Kharl walked into the class for the bell was about to ring. Nadil then didn't go to school again. He went into a cave to be secluded from every living person.


	2. A potato Parrot

Why One shouldn't purchase a potato parrot

I totally didn't come up with this idea, my good friend, Sam, did. And none of these characters are mine.

Okay, Saabel, Nadil, Garfakcy, and Kharl are at the pet store. Nadil is looking desperately for a new pet. He's been to all the pet stores in town and has not found anything to his liking. Either that, or it ran away because it couldn't play fetch or do sit commands. So this is the last pet store in town.

"So, Nadil. You see anything that you like?" Kharl asked.

"Nah, not yet. But we haven't looked very much, so I'm just going to walk around for a little bit."

The salesperson eventually walked over to help Nadil, while Saabel, and Kharl stood around. Garfakcy just sat outside the front door, reading a book about the life of a demon.

"Eh, why is Nadil so stupid?" Saabel asked.

"We're all not that brilliant in the head now are we? I seem to remember a certain someone who got held back for two years." Kharl was always the one to make fun of others for not being as intelligent has him.

"Well we're all not living our life with alchemy like you do jerk off!"

Eventually, Nadil and the salesman walked over to Saabel and Kharl. He was holding a cage that held the new pet that he had purchased.

"You finally found one! Yes! Now we can go home!" Saabel said in excitement, while jumping up and down like a homeless person who just won the lottery.

"Yep. Meet my new pet. Ms. Cha Cha!" Everyone stared at the cage for an entire ten minutes. Saabel started scratching his head, wondering how stupid Nadil really was.

"Uh, are you aware that is a potato that's dressed up like a parrot?" Kharl asked knowing Nadil was too stupid to figure it out himself.

"Oh shut up. It's not a potato. I know a potato. It's orange and round and you have to cut it up and eat the middle and it burns your cuts."

"You're an idiot. Kharl's right. That's a potato. What you're talking about is an orange."

"Yes. You agree with me. It's orange. See, Saabel knows what he's talking about." They both just started at Nadil.

"Look." Saabel said as he gave Nadil a sigh. "That's a potato. You just got taken for your money."

"I don't diss your pet dog that it long and looks like a banana."

"That's because it is a banana!"

"Ms. Cha Cha and I are gonna be great buddies. I saw it. That's why I paid 50 bucks for it."

"YOU PAID 50 BUCKS?!" they both yelled.

"Yep. 50 bucks. Well, Ms. Cha Cha and I gotta get going. We're going to learn Pokemon attacks. Come on Ms. Cha Cha. Let's go." Nadil then skipped off out the door and walked home with his new pet. Garfakcy then walked in the door with the same look of confusion that everyone else had.

"Was that a dressed up potato?" he asked. Oo;;

"It was. It seems our friend has gone mental on us." Kharl responded.

The Next day, Nadil came to school with his head completely down. He walked over to Saabel and Kharl who were standing near the door to their first hour.

"Please don't tell me that your pet ran away! You've gotta be that stupid to lose a potato!" Saabel said as he rolled his eyes in sarcasm like he normally does.

"Ms. Cha Cha, was eaten. Bierrez cut her up and then put her in oil. It made something very similar to French fries.

"Well that stinks. BUT IT WAS A POTATO! THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE MEANT FOR!" Saabel said in irritation. Eventually, Saabel and Kharl walked into the class for the bell was about to ring. Nadil then didn't go to school again. He went into a cave to be secluded from every living person.


End file.
